


Dannymay Drabbles

by eviscreate



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood Blossoms, DannyMay (Danny Phantom), Gen, danny gets experimented on because of course he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviscreate/pseuds/eviscreate
Summary: Writing for Dannymay for the first time in six years folks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get myself to actually write anything for my au but these are something which is a step up. A lot of these might be dumb but I don't care I just wanted to write dp stuff again it's been a long time and I'm having fun
> 
> (Will post the prompts I've missed as I write them, then hopefully catch up and post daily. Tags and such will ofc be updated as they become relevant)

No one was watching.

The sound of footsteps echoed on the cool tile floors.

He was the only one in the hall, running late as usual. He wasn’t surprised; last night had taken a lot out of him, and he had slept in.

No one was there.

Whispered voices echoed against the metal of the lockers.

If he were lucky, he would make it to class early enough to not be marked tardy. He felt lucky enough. Opening the door, he quickly made his way to his seat.

No one saw.

23 sets of terrified eyes were locked on him.


	2. Flowers

Sam had always loved flowers. 

She loved plants like weeping willows, or bleeding hearts, of course, but she was equally as fond of the cheerful flowers which also populated her greenhouse.

She would never admit why, but her favorite flower was the rose. Danny and Tucker assumed it was for their gothic associations.  
Secretly, she liked their representation of love and friendship.

These flowers looked like roses that had yet to bloom.

She had just given Danny a rose the other day.

They _were_ blooming, though.

He had smiled; carried it all day.

She could do nothing as he screamed.


	3. Reflection

Silver boots caused ripples on the surface of the water. Looking up, all he saw were the stars above him, no light pollution to dim them. Looking down, their image was distorted beyond recognition, leaving only a muddied glowing shape visible.

He thought about everything he had done. He thought about his family. What would they think?

He supposed it didn’t really matter what they would think.

As he lifted to hover above the water, its surface stilled. He gazed at the reflection of the stars, dimmed only by the light of his own silver flames.

It really didn’t matter.


	4. Science

Beakers lined the tables, the glowing green substance inside reflecting on metal tools and machinery. The soft hum of the closed portal and other electronics provided background noise, almost muffling her small humming voice as she worked. The house upstairs was quiet; Jack had taken Jazz to the mall, and Danny was studying at Tucker’s.

Much as she loved the buzz of sound her family provided, having quiet time to work alone was equally as nice. The quiet had occasional interruptions, but those sounds were all part of the experiment. 

It was intriguing to her, how human his protests sounded.


End file.
